Other Than Anger
by grettama
Summary: "Aku hanya mencoba membuktikan kalau rasa marah bukan satu-satunya hal yang berbahaya baginya, Capt." My very first work in this fandom.


Srek.

Bruce Banner membuka lembaran koran yang sedang dibacanya, serius menekuni salah satu artikel tentang kasus kecelakaan lalu lintas yang makin meningkat.

Ctek. Ctek. Ctek.

Srek.

Bruce terus membaca, mengabaikan kegiatan lain di sekelilingnya. Atau sebenarnya, _berusaha mengabaikan_. Sementara pandangannya makin lama makin kabur dan sekarang ia hanya fokus untuk mengatur napasnya seperti saat ia sedang melakukan yoga, agar detak jantungnya tidak meningkat dan ia berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Ctek. Ctek. Ctek.

Bruce menarik napas, dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Ctek. Ctek. Ctek. Ctek. Ctek.

"Wow! Sudah satu menit lebih!"

Ctek. Ctek. Ctek. Ctek. Ctek.

Bruce memejamkan matanya, nyaris habis sabar.

"Stark," geramnya rendah, seraya menjauhkan pulpen yang sedari tadi diketuk-ketukkan ke pelipisnya sehingga menimbulkan sensasi menjengkelkan melebihi apapun. Pelakunya tak lain tak bukan adalah Tony Stark—milyuner brengsek yang terkenal itu.

"Ya?" tanggap Tony kalem, seakan ia tidak sedang menusuk mata naga yang sedang tidur.

"Bisa kau berhenti melakukan itu?" tanya Bruce sopan akhirnya, merasa itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menyingkirkan Tony karena ia menduga cara-cara normal seperti membentak atau menamparnya malah akan membuatnya tertawa bahagia. Entah Tony itu sebenarnya hanya sekedar memiliki rasa penasaran tinggi dan kurang kerjaan, atau masokis.

Tony memandang pulpennya. "Ayolah, Bruce. Aku kan cuma sedang mengetes berapa lama kau bisa tahan. Itu murni ilmiah, kan?"

Bruce diam. Hanya memberi Tony tatapan tajam.

Tony mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oke, baiklah, baiklah," gumamnya, akhirnya menyerah, seraya melemparkan pulpennya asal saja ke atas meja.

Bruce menghela napas dan kembali menekuni korannya, lega karena akhirnya gangguannya berhenti. Kalau ia tidak menghentikan Tony, saat ini ia sudah benar-benar berubah jadi makhluk hijau raksasa dan takkan berhenti hanya dengan melempar Tony ke seberang ruangan. Mungkin ia akan menarik badan Tony sampai putus jadi dua bagian. Bruce tak tahan untuk tidak nyengir saat memikirkan hal menyenangkan itu.

Namun tentu saja Tony Stark tidak semudah itu menyerah. Ia sudah menyingkirkan pulpennya dan sudah berhasil membuat Bruce lengah, tapi tentu saja sebagai seorang oportunis dia akan memanfaatkan kelengahan Bruce sebaik-baiknya.

Tony bangkit dari kursinya di sebelah Bruce dan menciptakan gestur seolah ia akan pergi dari laboratorium. Sebelum Bruce berhasil sadar dari kelengahannya, dengan cepat Tony mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Bruce, dan… mendaratkan jilatan seduktif di daun telinga pria itu.

Tony tertawa keras melihat leher Bruce berubaha menjadi merah padam dalam waktu singkat. Namun dengan segera tawanya memudar ketika rona merah itu berubah menjadi kehijauan dengan cepat, dan sebelum Tony bisa keluar dari ruangan, raksasa hijau sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Menatapnya marah.

Lalu gelap.

-end-

Tony membuka matanya perlahan, langsung merasakan rasa sakit yang menyengat di sekujur tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang kembali pulih.

"Ouch," celetuknya. Ia sudah berhasil membuka mata kirinya, namun mata kanannya tetap terpejam karena tertutup sesuatu. Ia mengamati tubuhnya sendiri yang terbaring lemah, penuh perban dan gips. Ia menduga perban juga menutupi separuh kepalanya, sebab kenapa ia tak bisa membuka mata kanannya.

"Selamat pagi, Stark."

Tony bersusah payah mencoba menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tampaknya lehernya juga digips. Ia melihat Steve Rogers sedang berdiri di sebelah tempatnya berbaring dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Menatapnya dengan ekspresi jauh dari ramah dan simpati.

Tony berusaha tersenyum lebar pada Steve, tapi tidak terlalu berhasil. "Pagi, _Capt_."

Mata Steve menyipit. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Banner sampai ia mengamuk, melemparmu menembus kaca tebal laboratorium dan menginjak-injakmu tanpa ampun dengan kaki raksasanya?"

Tony mencoba nyengir lagi. "Aku hanya mencoba membuktikan kalau rasa marah bukan satu-satunya hal yang berbahaya baginya, _Capt_."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Marvel. Stan Lee.**

My boyfriend came up with the idea, and I just put it down on ms word, added a thing or two, and ended up publish it here. Haha.

Banyak hal yang saya tidak yakin di sini, seperti, apa benar Bruce memanggil Tony dengan nama belakangnya atau sebaliknya, begitu pula cara memanggil Tony dan Steve ke satu sama lain, dan cara memanggil yang lain-lainnya. Lalu sebenarnya, saya ini SteveTony-shipper. Pacar saya itu yang BruceTony-shipper. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya saya juga merasa kalau BruceTony manis, tapi dengan menulis ini kok saya jadi merasa kalah argumen dengan dia orz

Well, maaf untuk OOCness yang mungkin terjadi di sini, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. You can hit the review button to judge me!

Thanks anyway ^^


End file.
